crewcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3 World
The Season 3 world is the Minecraft map used throughout season 3 of CrewCraft. The map was not generated normally like previous seasons but was custom made with builds by Bz around the map. All Crew members have been on this world along with Bdubs, Polen and Bz. The world spawn is on the main island, owned by self proclaimed King Deluxe. Most Crew members built off the island on the 'mainland' where they had more space. Joel built much further away in what he calls the 'concrete jungle.' Shadow built an island in the sky with several buildings on it, he now claims the sky his property. SideArms also built his own island 'Pen Island' (A pun on Penis Land) between the spawn island and the mainland. Most community builds are found along the mainland's shore or on the spawn island. Various paths and bridges are found around spawn for easier travel. Whilst most builds exist near spawn, Bz builds large projects much further away allowing the Crew to teleport there. Parts of the map have been explored by various members of the Crew and are accessed through nether portals usually built by Shadow. Locations * Speedy's Property **Speedy's New House (Work in Progress) - Mainland **Speedy's House (Moved to the sky; Blown Up) - Mainland **Speedy's Armor Building (Sandstoned) - Mainland **Speedy's Farm Tower - Mainland **Speedy's Cemetery - Mainland **Speedy's Storage Room - Mainland, Level Farm Area **Speedy's Various Farms - Mainland, Level Farm Area Jahova's Property *Jahova's Base - Mainland **Jahova's Underground Farms - Mainland **Jahova's Mountain Dew Can - Mainland SideArms' Property **SideArms' House - Pen Island Shadow's Property **Shadow's House - Sky Island **Shadow's Brewery - Sky Island **Shadow's Storage Room - Sky Island **Shadow's Squid Farm - Off Spawn Island Deluxe 4's Property **Deluxe 4's Castle (Sandstoned) - Spawn Island, D4's Oasis **Deluxe 4's Chicken Coop - Spawn Island, D4's Oasis **Deluxe 4's Gazebo - Spawn Island, D4's Oasis **Deluxe 4's Guard Tower - Spawn Island, D4's Oasis **Deluxe 4's Barn - Spawn Island **Deluxe 4's Stable - Spawn Island D20's Property **Deluxe 20's Lighthouse - Off Spawn Island G18's Property **G18's House - Spawn Island **G18's Old House - Off Mainland NobodyEpic's Property **NobodyEpic's House/Room (in Deluxe 4's tunnel; Taken Down) - Spawn Island **St Andrew's Hall (Work in Progress) - Concrete Jungle **Landing Strip and Tunnel - Outside Concrete Jungle Bdubs' Property **Bdubs' House - Mainland **Bdubs' Castle - Mainland Polen's Property **Polen's House - Mainland **Polen's Library - Mainland **Polen's Automatic Farm - Mainland **Polen's Various Farms - Mainland **Polen's Storage Room - Mainland **Polen's CSGO 1v1 Arena - Mainland **Polen's Nether Shop - Mainland **Polen's Airport - Mainland Community Builds **Post Office - Spawn Island **Courthouse - Spawn Island **Church - Spawn Island **Train Station - Spawn Island **Capital Building - Spawn Island **Rap Battle Stage - Spawn Island **D's Nutz - Spawn Island **CrewCraft Power Rankings - Mainland, Waterfront **TNT Shop - Mainland, Waterfront **Cobblestone Shop - Mainland, Waterfront **Dirt Shop - Mainland, Waterfront **InsuRance Company (Taken Down) - Mainland, Waterfront **Law Office - Spawn Island BzUrQ Builds **Drop Shop **The Pit **Spooky Halloween Mansion **Mario Parkour Course Category:Season 3